Suicide collectif ?
by Silentium Noctem
Summary: Notre envoyé spécial cours comme une folle si elle ne trouve pas un scoop Konoha TV la virera. Heureusement que Kakashi et Gaï ont des idées bizarres.


**J'étais un peu fatigué quand j'ai écris ça alors si il y a des fautes c'est normales ^^... **

Suicide collectif ?

-Courrez ! hurla notre envoyé spécial suivit de sa troupe de caméraman.

Elle vira à droite et se retrouva face à celui qu'elle cherchait.

-Mr. Hatake…,elle respira bruyamment, pouvons-nous avoir un interview ?

Kakashi se retourna en soupirant.

-Certainement.

Notre envoyé spécial inspira profondèmment se recoiffa rapidement et se mit devant Kakashi en sortant son micro et se retourna devant la caméra.

-Bonjour je suis Kimishi Ataye, envoyé spécial de Konoha TV, je suis en compagnie du légendaire Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur. Qui va nous parler de ce suicide dit « collectif ».

Elle reprit doucement son souffle toujours entrain de sourire et se retourna vers Kakashi.

-Bonjour Mr. Hatake.

-Bonjour Kimishi.

Parlez nous de ce suicide collectif, si mes sources sont correctes, Vous connaissez la plus part des raisons pour ces suicides.

-Exactement.

-Parlez en nous.

Kakashi regarda Kimishi avec mépris et s'assit sur un banc.

-Très bien. Tout à commencé…

( note de l'auteur : les faits que Kakashi va donner seront lu à partir de son journal intime qu'il a toujours avec soit. )

1er jour. 

Aujourd'hui est une magnifique journée, et, je suis heureux d'allez passer une semaine chez ce cher Naruto. Il m'avait gentiment invité et avait invité Sasuke Uchiha qui était enfin revenu au village. Je sentais que quelque chose allait mal se passer mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'arrive chez Naruto rentre dans son salon et salue Sasuke que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Tout c'est bien passé.

2ème jour.

Ce matin en me réveillant Gaï était au salon, il avait hélas pas oublié mon anniversaire et j'eus le droit à une superbe fête surprise… quel nouille ce gars.

3ème jour. 

Je me réveille en retard, Sasuke et Naruto sont entrain de se disputer. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je rentre dans la cuisine me fait un café et repart dans ma chambre.

4ème jour. 

Tout est normal, Sasuke et Naruto on fait la paix, hélas, Anko et Ibiki sont venu me faire chi*** parce que j'étais encore plus vieux qu'avant et toujours pas marié.

5ème jour.

Jamais j'aurais deviné que s'allait si mal se passer. Naruto entre dans la cuisine et balance pour rigoler à Sasuke que c'était lui qui avait tué tout son clan. Sasuke ne comprenant pas demanda à Naruto ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Naruto lui dit qu'il avait une maladie mental qui faisait qu'il avait des trous de mémoire mais que cette maladie c'était arrêté quand Itachi lui avait dit que c'était lui qui avait tué le clan pour éviter que Sasuke se suicide. Sasuke a vraiment cru Naruto. Je suis allé dans sa chambre plus tard, il était mort par terre. Il c'était suicidé. Naruto tellement hors de lui se suicida pour tout expliquer à Sasuke dans l'haut-delà.

6ème jour. 

Tout le village est mit au courant de cette tragédie. Le soir même j'apprends la mort de tous ses gens, Hinata était tellement triste d'avoir perdu Naruto qu'elle le rejoignit aussi tôt. Ino et Sakura apprirent la mort de Sasuke, tragédie, elles meurent d'un arrêt cardïaque. Lee fut tellement triste qu'il partit rejoindre Sakura, Gaï apprit la mort de Lee même scénario. Puis … Itachi apprit la mort de son frère, se suicida, Kisame partit rejoindre Itachi.

7ème jour. 

Je reçois le faire par aux funérailles de tous le monde.

* * *

Kakashi ferma son journal intime.

Notre envoyé spécial était à deux doigts de pleurer. Puis elle partit en courant. Kakashi se retourna et disparut. Notre envoyé spécial percuta Gaï. Elle hurla de terreur. Gaï avait le visage blanc.

-Ecarte-toi de mon chemin mortelle ! hurla-t-il puis disparut.

Le soir sur Konoha TV l'émission passe.

Kakashi, Gaï, Naruto et Sasuke étaient assis devant la télévision et se marraient comme des cons.

- Mission réussite ! s'exclama Gaï.

- J'aime le poisson d'avril … heureusement que cette imbécile de Kimishi ne savait pas que mon anniversaire était en septembre !


End file.
